Ways to Annoy The KH Characters
by Angel Of Blacksouls
Summary: Just like the tittle reads. I go around annoying the kingdom Hearts cast. Annoyed:Riku, Sora, asnd Axel! Victim: Roxas! Please R&R :
1. Annoying Riku

**Ways To Annoy The KH Characters**

**Hello people! Welcome to my first try at a humorous story! crowd cheers Where the heck are you! Get here you two!  
****Sora: sigh here  
****Riku:grumbles Right here.  
****Me: ALRIGHT!  
****Sora and Riku: Why are we here again?  
****Me: Because I made you and I need you right besides me. gulps Ok never mind! Go chu! Away! starts pushing them out  
****Sora: Stop pushing!  
****Me: NO! Away! closes the door behind them Ok you guys enjoy these chapter :)**

**Happy reading!**

**Chapter one: Annoying Riku (starting ME!) **

**_1st way is to….TROW SHOES AT HIM!_**

Riku laid down on the Paopu tree's trunk with his eyes closed when I sneak up the bridge with Sora's oversize shoes in hand and snickers grabbing one and pointing it at the silver haired teen.

"Bonsai!" Throws the shoe and it hits him right on the side of the head and he falls over the trunk.

"What the hell!" He has that angry "I'm going to kill whoever did it" look but before he sees me I throw the other shoe and it lands right on his face.

"RUN AWAY!" Leaves a twitching Riku on the ground with the red mark of where the shoe hit him. His eyes had turned into swirls and his mouth was opened and twitching.

**_2nd way is to….TACKLE HIM TO THE GROUND!_**

Riku walked through the beach trying to find the idiot who threw shoes at him when she shows up standing in front of him with an innocent smile.

"HIYAH!" I jump and land on top of him with his face on the sand. "Seen Sora's shoes? He's been looking for them." He grumbled and I quickly got off and starts running away with him after me with sand on his face.

**_3rd way is to…HIT HIM WITH A FISH!_**

Riku is raging in anger looking around for the crazy girl who tackled him to the ground after he lost her.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" Well he did asked for it. I come behind him with a huge rubber fish in hand.

"FISH FIGHT!" He turns around just to get whacked in the face. He falls down with the swirls back on his eyes and making circles over his head. "Uh…Riku?" I start to poke him and takes out a make-up kit.

Sneaks away sticking out tongue and making a peace sing.

**ME: YAY! That was fun! To write and I hope it got you guys at least smiling. I know it's short but maybe I'll make the next one longer. ****Next up: SORA!**

**Tell me what you think in a review please! Thanks.  
****See ya next time!**


	2. How to annoy Sora

**Way To Annoy The KH Characters**

**throwing confetti randomly WOOT! People let's party! I'm SO happy because of the many reviews I received. YEAH! And to think I was afraid of doing a humorous story because I could never get it to be funny. But that people it's behind me…looks behind to find Riku very very infuriated...Ahh! LIKE RIKU! Runs away **

**Riku: COME BACK HERE! YOU"RE PAYING FOR WHAT YOU DID! runs after me**

**Me: smiles innocently at readers while dodging a rubber fish being thrown at Please enjoy the chapter and happy reading! **

**Chapter Two: Annoying Sora (staring me!...again hehehe)**

After annoying the hell out of Riku I'm bored and thirsty so I'm going to make some lemonade today and I need practice so let's practice with Sora.

Walks around looking for the "jar" to make the lemonade on.

**_1st step….It's Filling HIM with water!_**

The brunette boy is on the small island looking down at his shoes on the ground. He scratches the back of his head confused.

"How in the world did my shoes get here?" He asks and bends over to pick them up.

I sneak behind him with an emergency water hose that firefighters use and a firefighter helmet on.

"FIRE!" I scream and he turns around just before I open the fire hose and he is thrown off the island. The water stops and moves back when a splash of water rises from below. Takes a small notebook and a pen and scratches out the first step. "Water…Check."

"Uh oh." I take off the helmet and sets the hose down. "I forgot the sugar." Skips away happily while Sora's shoes are floating on the surface and bubbles come up next to them.

**_2nd step…IS the Lemons!_**

I find Sora laying down on the sand after he almost drowned and goes up to him with a squirting bottle of high concentration of lemon juice. I look down at him with an innocent smile and he opens his eyes.

"lemonade!" I point the bottle down at him and squirt the lemon juice on his eyes.

I take the notebook out again as Sora is running around pressing his hands on his burning eyes screaming. I look back at him and then I make check mark.

"Lemons…check." Jumps in the air when a loud thump noise comes from behind and I turn around to find Sora in the ground near the sea shack. "What's his problem?" Walks away humming the Emo song.

**_3rd step….Pour the sugar!_**

"Yoohoooooooooo. UP sleepy guy!" I call to the still unconscious brunette and he opens his eyes and stands up with his eyes still stinging from the lemons. "I'm not done." I take out a giant sugar bag and whacks him with it.

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU!" He yells standing up covered in the super-outstanding-sweet powder. Apparently I finally got him annoyed. Yay me! hehehe

"SUGAR!" I scream pointing at the sky and he stupidly looks up. "I better make a run for it." I slowly walk away as he is still looking up. Doink! "Booooys." Takes out the notebook and marks out sugar. "I'm ready to make some lemonade. Who knew it would be so much fun?"

**Bonus**

**How to make Sora notice you and go after you. FOR THOSE FANGIRLS!**

**_Dress Like a Heartless…._**

I watch Sora and company a.k.a Angry Donald and goofy…well Goofy as they enter the Second District of Traverse Town and they are surrounded by a bunch of shadow heartless Or as I like to call the ant-looking-creatures-shadow-thingy. Yeah I'm clever I know.

Anyways….as they're finishing the thingies I'm wearing the soldier heartless outfit. Good now watch as I get him to follow me. I jump in front of the trio and they stood there staring at me for about a minute until they get into a fighting stance.

Yay he noticed me! Now for him to follow me hehehe. I start to run away and they follow but the thing I'm interested in was the fact Sora was too. Yay!

"That's it! Dead end!" He yells and of course I crash into the wall in front of me. Darn that hurts. "Now to get it!" He yells and oh oh bad thing.

"No wait!" I turn and take off the helmet quickly so they lowered their weapons. Phew….too soon.

"You!" He points at me and I gulp.

"Hi there." I wave at them and I could see the anger raising in his face. "Uh…lemonade?" I ask innocently holding a tray with lemonade. I don't like the look he gave me then.

"Get her!" He yells at his friends.

_**Lesson learned: Don't try to make Sora follow you after treating him like a jar to make lemonade. It'll be painful. **_

"**_Owwie"_**

**Well that's all for this chapter. How was it? I hope it came out ok and I hope it wasn't too short. **

**Well it was hard to come out with an idea of how to make the brunette annoyed and I must thank KYLLEX OF DARKNESS for the idea of the lemons. Not what you thought huh? Sorry if I disappoint you. **

**Now I don't know who to annoy next. I want to annoy the guys first so I'll be willing to annoy anyone you people wish. It can be Cloud, Leon, Ansem, anyone! You choose! Leave a review please. I'll update after I decide which person to annoy so advice or it'll take awhile. Review please and comment. **

**See ya Next :)**


	3. ANnoying Axel

**Ways To Annoy The KH Characters**

**Wazz up? UP People? Axel is my victim today and he's not going to like me…holds the door shut behind Like Sora and Riku who have been trying to get me. Help. **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY HYPERNESS!**

**Chapter Three: Annoying Axel. (hehehe this will be fun) **

_I'm A Firefighter today! Yay! Who will need my assistance today? Well let's find out shall we?_

_Oh ho ho...I see my first victim…clears throat I mean…my first job! hehehehe yeah that! _

_Now let's see what I have as my weapons…I mean my saving gear… yeah that works!_

**_1st gear is….my handy dandy Bucket! _**

Axel is just hanging around as the cool guy he is, but wait! Is _he?_ I fear not! His head's on fire! NO!

Luckily I AM a FIREMAN! With the 'wo' between 'fire' and 'man' of course hehehe. Ok! On to the job!

I sneak up behind him with my bucket boy I love my bucket but that's another story so yeah. Moving on. I climb on top of a platform just to reach his head on fire and set it on top of him . He realizes what I'm about to do and turns around quickly.

"What the..!" He doesn't finish the sentence as I drop the bucket full of water over his head. He stands there frozen and soaking wet with the bucket still on his head. I jump off the platform and take a victory stand with my hands on my waist and all. "What the hell are you doing!" He finally yells and I fall over.

"I'm saving you!" I said matter-of factually once I got myself up. "You're head was on fiiiiire!" I exclaimed and spanned my arms up but He is trying to get the bucket that is stuck on his head so he didn't see that.

"MY HEAD WAS NOT ON FIRE YOU CRAZY….UH….PERSON!" I think the bucket is too tight on his head or maybe he's really that stupid. Who cares? I don't!

"Uh…but it was fire red!" He stops pulling the bucket and tries to face me. As if he could.

"MY HAIR IS THAT COLOR NATURALLY!" He yells and my sweat drops. Oops. Big mistake but nobody has to know right! WORK WITH ME PEOPLE!

"I….see." The only thing left is….roll in the floor laughing and pointing at his head. "BUCKETHEAD!" He growls under the bucket and runs the other way crashing into the wall. I stopped laughing to see that and then started cracking up.

**_2nd gear is….my favorite, The Fire Hose!_**

I'm sitting on top of a platform humming and giving shine to my bucket which I got back from the guy who-looked-to-have-his-head-on-fire-but-really-was-his-hair-color and which was called Axel (what kind of name is that I ask myself) and see him pass by really in a hurry and angry for some reason I have no clue.

Gee guys this days get so pissed for no reason. First Riku who I thought was cute until he showed up with his lips a really bright red and blue eye shadow to pound me and then Sora the sweet guy who attacked me with his two animal friends. That still hurt by the way. Ok now on with the Axel guy.

He goes in the middle of the place and takes out what looks to be two wheels with spikes. Umm…he must be a motorcly rider or something. Anyways he takes a stand (not as great as mine of course) and as fire circle forms around him. That's my cue!

"HAVE NO FEAR!" I jump inside the circle with my fire hose and he looks at me with that who-is-this-idiot look. "ANDY…IS HERE!" I open the fire hose and he quickly puts his 'wheels' in front of him in a defensive way but nothing happens. "Huh!" I too am confused.

He lowers his arms as I try turning on and off the hose and he sighs in relief as I finally look behind me.

"Duh!" I was stepping on it making the water form a huge bundle behind me. "I"LL SAVE YOU!" I move my foot and a strong pressure of water shoots out. The water runs out and the fire is out. YAY! "No need to thank…me?"

I look around to find nothing but the 'wheels' rolling up to my feet. I look around to find no one and guess what my peeps? I HAVE found A NEW CAREER! YAY!

"I'm A MAGICIAN!" I throw the hose up in the air and starts running around celebrating.

"Oof…" I hear but ignore the sound coming from a bunch of broken boxes in front of me where if I wasn't too busy celebrating I would notice a pair of legs sticking out and the fire hose in the guy's stomach.

**_3rd gear is…My Secret Bazooka!_**

Axel is definitely annoyed the next time I see him that same day. Boy I love my job. He is breathing really hard and those symbols on his head are kinda worrying me.

"YOU WANT FIRE!" He yells at me once he has found me. Yippee how dense can he be? I was right behind him the hole time. He takes out his Chukrums as I came to learn those wheelies things were called and they were on fire. "I"LL GIVE YOU FIRE!"

We stare at each other for quite the time before I reach for a blue Bazooka and put it over my shoulder smiling and aiming at him. He lets his weapons fall to the ground and starts running away with me following him laughing.

He screams like a girl covering his head as I shoot about ten water balloons at him. What? I AM a firefighter! It has to have something to do with fighting fire…not cause it!

Gee people! What do you watch in the television?

_**Okay that's all folks! How was it? I hope it was at least entertaining. hehehe I love buckets…and water hoses. Okay review and comment please. Who is next is up to voting made by you guys. Vote on who you want to be the next victim please ;)**_

_**See ya next time :)**_


	4. Annoying Roxas

**Ways to Annoy The KH Characters**

**Woot! Thanks to those who voted on who to annoy next! Roxas was voted the most so be prepare Roxie cause you're gonna hate me! Probably…Sora hates me and he's the sweetest of them all so yeah. (sniff)**

**I'm mostly gonna do this differently than other chapters…as if they're all the same hehehe…I'm random so don't expect this story not to be. I'M IN IT!**

**Here it is people!**

**Chapter Four: How to annoy (disturb) Roxas!**

I'm feeling a bit peaky today so I'm going to look around Roxas' room. Hehehe let's see what dark stuff he has there. Hopefully nothing too bad and wrong. (prays)

**_1st search…Under his bed_**

I enter the room…too tidy for a guy's room…not a good bide that gives me. (I know it's backwards….that's because I AM Yoda!...Give to the dark side!...oops…that's dark Vader….LOL my bad.) Moving on….

Duck…yes I am a duck too….duck and stars (I like stars they're shiny….shiny)...fine!

Start to look under the bed. I push things out from under the bed and finally sit up looking trough my precious findings….my precious.

Then Roxas comes in and stops at the door as I'm looking through the findings under his bed.

"uh….can I help you?" He asks and I just look at him. "What….how did you get in here?"

"The door." Duh…What a stupid question it was. He just stares at me as I throw back a few bracelets.

"What are you doing looking through my stuff? Who are you?" Again, a dumb question.

"My name's Dark Vader of course. I'm just looking." He seems patient so far. That's not good. I NEED ANNOYANCE!

That's when I pick up a small notebook with the words…..this is just weird….the words _Diary _written on the cover I open it up and the next thing I know I'm on my butt outside.

"GET OUT!" He snatches the book quick and closes the door on my head! I stare at the closed door before I jump up and put on a dark Vader helmet on. I point my light saver at the door.

"You shall pay. Roxas! I'm AM your MOTHER!" The last thing I see was him opening the door and throwing me a suit case before I see stars and I'm in the floor. I like stars! I GOT HIM ANNOY TOO! YAY ME!…Ouch!

**_2nd search….under his pillow (did you actually thought I would give up?)_**

I got to know what that Diary holds inside. Still I'm freaked out by the idea of him having one in the first place. Who am I to judge people? I just like annoying them. And probably I will once I know what it's written on it.

Once again I'm on his room and I'm looking around for the mysterious (dramatic music) diary and I finally find it under his pillow….seriously he needs to be more smart than that. I'm too clever.

The door opens and again Roxas stops on the doorway freaked out. Uh…wonder why.

"W-what are you?" He asks pointing at me and the only thing I can think of….thinking is 'how rude'.

"I'm a bunny." I answer cause it's TRUE. I'm a bunny now. I'm even in a bunny suit. I'm a cute bunny. He just stares at me with a very disturbed look on his face. He must not like bunny. Typical guy.

"Wait a second…..WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT!" He quickly notices the opened book on my hands and he quickly hits the head of my suit off. "WHO ARE YOU!" He snatches the book away from me. He's annoyed again. Good for me.

"I'm…." I bring a hand to my head and then look at the bunny head on the other side of the room. "I was supposed to be a bunny but now….I"M A HEADLESS BUNNY! YOOHOO!" I span my arms wide happily and he has those marks on his head that Riku had….I don't like it.

"STAY OUT! GET AWAY!" Again I'm on my butt outside and he throws the head of my bunny at me before closing the door. Gee I'm not gonna be able to sit down for awhile.

I couldn't even get some decent reading done. Well at least he's annoyed. That's what I'm supposed to be doing.

No more peeking on his stuff though. I got enough things out of his diary to annoy him the rest of the day. Mwahahahahahahahaha (swallows a bug) (coughs and chokes)

_**Getting some news out…..secrets more like it hiya**_

Roxas is walking through an empty alley when he stops at the sound of a microphone going on somewhere.

_Testing testing…one two three….hello…I'm AM Yoda._

"What the heck…"

_Let's play Know your stars_

That is me….who knew!...anyways…he looks around very confused.

_Roxas._

"Yes?"

_You're not supposed to answer you stupid._

"Hey! I'm not stupid!"

_Sure…whatever you say. Stupid._

"What the hell is going on?"

_Just play along._

He stays quiet…who knew he could do that?

_Roxas. The guy who likes sea salt ice cream even though people pee in the sea._

"Wait a second! Those are not really made from real sea salt!"

_That's what they all say._

"What do you mean by that!"

_Roxas. He doesn't like bunnies. _

"Hey I like bunnies….they're cute."

_Roxas. The only guy who likes bunnies._

"YOU"RE MAKING ME SAY STUFF! AND STOP SAYING MY NAME ALL THE TIME!"

_(sigh) Fine._

_Axel fan. He likes Axel. _

His face turns bright red and I know because I know it all. Nah…I'm actually watching him.

_Axel fan. He's the only guy who likes another guy that I have met. _

"HEY I DON'T LIKE HIM THAT WAY!

_I read it on your diary_

"You liar!

_Axel fan. He's the only one that actually believes what he's saying. _

I go on saying stuff while he looks around angry.

_Axel fan. He doesn't like…._

The crates which I'm hiding behind are lift up and I see a very infuriated Roxas. I gulp and turn back to the microphone.

_This is all for Know Your Stars. _

Is dragged out of the alley by the shirt.

_Hope you learned more about Roxas. Axel Fan and guy who likes the ice cream made mostly of people's pee and who likes bunnies. _

**That's it for this chapter. Told you it would be random. hehehehe Well how was it? Hope I did good. Next up is (really annoying drum roll) Cloud. He was voted as much as Roxas so he's next.**

**See ya next time :)**


End file.
